Change
by sternchan
Summary: Don't worry this is NOT slash but Tiva: After a long girls night in the lab, something has changed between Abby and Ziva... they switched bodys.
1. Abby: Waking up

**Hello everyone!**

**This is my new story. Won't be long, but I just had to get this idea out of my head. Please read this chapter until the end, I know it will be strange but I think you might like it.**

* * *

Abby: Waking up

'It had been a rough day. Or a rough week? No, a rough month.' Abby thought as she prepared her lab for some happiness.

The team had worked one case after another. No weekends in four weeks. She had wished to go out with Ziva for a girls night, talk about life and maybe shoes and boys, like teenage girls. Of course she knew Ziva had never been the kind of girl to talk about shoes and boys. Abby wasn't even sure if she ever had been a normal teenager at all. But she loved to spend time with her friend. So she smiled a big smile when Ziva entered her lab.

"You ready to go?" Ziva asked, wearing the same clothes she had worn this morning.

Abby knew she would like her idea: "Actually… let's not go out tonight. I have drinks here; we can mix them with juice and pretended it's a cocktail. I don't feel like going out today."

Ziva tossed her bag into a corner and went over to the second chair Abby had placed in front of her table where she usually lined up the evidence.

"Thank god. I had no time to change or shower or even put on make-up." Ziva said with a relieved smile.

Abby grinned and handed Ziva a test tube filled with blue liquid. She took one with green liquid and said: "Well then, let's get drunk!"

**NCISNCIS**

When Abby woke up the next morning she felt a slight pain in her head. She didn't open her eyes because she was afraid of the pain the light would bring as an answer to the alcohol. She turned around. Gladly she realized that she had not slept in her lab as she thought. She must have made it home, 'cause she had a soft blanket and felt the sheets and a matress beneath her naked skin. A rustling sound drew her closer to consciousness and suddenly she felt warm lips on her neck. For a second she allowed herself to enjoy this sensation. Then it clicked. This was not right. Whose lips where those? She opened her eyes and jumped out of the bed, still holding onto her blanket to cover herself. Her back hit a closet and she looked at the bed. She knew the man who sat there with a confused look on his face.

"Tony!?" she asked in shock and felt herself flush as she noticed that he was naked.

"Good morning." Tony said with a little smile.

"How did we… why… did we… you know last night…?" Abby was not able to form the words.

"Sure we did…" Tony's smile grew bigger. He came to the edge of the bed and tried to pull her by her wrist: "Let's do it again."

Abby backed farther away. "Did I come to you ?"

Tony was now more than confused: "Yes. You came home at… 2 am woke me up and jumped at me. Not that I didn't like it. It was mindblowing." He said and stood up. He walked closer. Abby tried hard to look at his face and not at his manhood.

"I… I… sorry this was a mistake." Abby mumbled. She now realized she was in Tony's apartment and she ran off to the bathroom.

"What's the matter?" she heard Tony calling behind her.

Abby slammed the door shout and tried to catch her breath. Leaning onto the door with closed eyes. She heard Tony knock.

"Ziva? You okay?"

But Abby didn't answer. She had opened her eyes and looked onto the mirror. This was not possible. This could not be possible. This was not her body… she was… Ziva!

Tbc

* * *

**Thank's for reading, hope you'll read the next chapter, when it's up.**


	2. Abby: Questions

Welcome back to my story.

* * *

Abby: Questions

„Ziva! Sweetcheeks… what's wrong? "Tony called.

The words did not really reach Abby's mind. She stood in front of the mirror and touched her face, which wasn't hers at all.

"ZIVA!"

Abby looked at the door: "I'm okay Tony… just need a minute." She said. Her voice was different. It was Zivas voice.

"Alright. I'll get us some breakfast okay?" Tony asked.

"Yes… thank you." Abby waited patiently in the bathroom until she heard him leave. Then she stormed out of the room and searched for something to dress in. There was a whole section in Tony's closet that seemed to belong to Ziva. After that she grabbed Ziva's mobile phone from the nightstand and dialed her own number. Abby waited and hoped that somebody would answer. Well not somebody she wished Ziva to answer. She did not know how, but she and Ziva had somehow switched bodies. Or did she just go into the body of her friend? What happened to her own? Was she dead? And where was Ziva? And how did all of this happen?"

"Abby…" it was strange to hear her own voice over the telephone. Also the way this voice spoke was not normal. It was a mix of an answer to the call and a question.

"Ziva?" Abby asked.

"Oh thank god, Abby. What's happened? I woke up in you lab as… well you!?"

Abby was so glad to know that she wasn't trapped alone in this nightmare that she smiled into the phone: "I don't know but I'm you… Are you still in the lab?"

"Yes I locked the door, to keep everyone outside. I didn't know what to do."

"Don't worry we'll figure this out. Its Sunday there won't be so many people at NCIS. I come and get you." Abby said and ended the call. She grabbed Zivas purse and hurried to the door. She was just down the corridor in Tony's apartment building when she heard a voice.

"Miss David!"

Abby stopped and turned around slowly. The door on the other side of the corridor stood open and there was an elder lady making her way over.

"You really need to stop that!" the lady said.

"Excuse me?" Abby asked.

"Making out with your boyfriend as soon as you are home, so that the whole building can hear it!"

Abby flushed again and as embarrassing this situation was, she wished for a mirror. She'd never seen Ziva flush and she would really like to see that! The lady seemed to wait for an answer. Surely Ziva would have finished her off with a sly smile and a strong comment, but Abby just turned around and said: "I got to go."

She made her way over to Ziva's Mini Cooper and got in. While driving to the NCIS she wondered. So after they partied in her lab, she went over to Tony? No, it must have been Ziva; but why…

"_You came home at 2 am…"_ Tony had said.

Home? The lady had said that too.

"… _your boyfriend…"_

Abby stopped in the parking lot of the NCIS and sat there in the car for a few seconds. Ziva and Tony? No! Since when? Well, it didn't matter. She was happy for them, but Ziva could have told her. Just in case they would switch bodies and Abby would wake up in bed with Tony…

Finally she got up and hurried into the building.

Tbc

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked it. Next Chapter will be from Ziva's point of view :)**


	3. Ziva: Shock

Ziva: Shock

This was not good. In fact, this was very bad. Ziva was sure about that.

She strode through Abby's lab. She was not able to stand still or sit or anything. This morning she had woken up and wondered why she was still here. She could have sworn she went home yesterday night. She was sure about it. She went home, made love with Tony and fell asleep so why was she back in the lab? And why was she wearing Abby's clothes?

Putting all those questions aside she had went to the bathroom. And when she looked into the mirror it had hit her. She was Abby. Why? How? Really?!

She was relieved when the phone rang and Abby told her what to do.

Now she was alone waiting for her. It seemed like hours.

Finally somebody knocked and she could hear her own voice through the door.

"Open up Ziva, it's me."

It was so strange to open the door and see herself standing in front of her. Ziva grabbed Abby by the arm and pulled her inside.

"What was in those drinks you mixed yesterday?" she asked.

"Just the normal Stuff you get to buy everywhere." Abby said and walked over to the almost empty bottles on the table.

When she opened one Ziva felt sick and stormed out of the lab. Abbys body did not seem to be used to so much alcohol and Ziva cursed when she came back from the restroom.

It was a funny picture to see her own body in a lab coat mixing differed liquors into test tubes and placing them into the mass spectrometer as if she'd never done anything else in this world.

"Don't worry, Major Mass Spec will tell us what was wrong with our drinks and then we can figure out how to change us back." Abby said.

Ziva slid down onto a chair holding her head: "You really need to stop drinking so much." She said.

Abby handed her some painkillers and grinned: "That's the only good thing about this situation… I drank too much last night and today I feel fine."

Ziva just grumbled.

"Oh by the way… Tony's neighbor said you two should not be so loud while your nightly activity." Abby said still grinning.

Ziva grumbled again: "She's just jealous."

"So you are having an affair with Tony!" Abby shouted happily.

"No, I'm not!" Ziva protested and got up from the chair. "We are not having an affair, we are in a relationship and living together." She made clear.

"That's even better! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you would have told McGee and he would get nervous and then it would have made it to Gibbs. Abby please, Tony and I we love each other, but we also love to be on Gibbs team. Please don't tell anyone."

Abby caressed the skin on her left hand with her fingers: "Only under one condition." She said.

Ziva looked at her.

"Tell me the name of the body lotion you use, I never felt a softer skin."

Ziva laughed softly; she had expected much worse.

Abby turned back to the table and started to mix the next liquid with some chemical components. Ziva got up and walked to the other side of the table.

"It's the peeling not the lotion. You mix salt with milk and a little bit cooking oil and rub it onto the dry skin. Then you shower it off with pure water. After that you can use any kind of lotion. But it's not a pleasant process feels more like rubbing wet sand onto the skin." Ziva explained.

"I'll try it anyway." Abby said and then they heard Ziva's cell phone ring.

Both looked at each other.

"Maybe it's just Tony. I ran out of the apartment while he was getting breakfast." Abby said but Ziva had looked at the caller ID and handed it to Abby.

"It's Gibbs. You need to answer, you have my voice."

Abby picked up the phone and her 'Hi Gibbs.' never sounded so strange. Abby's way of speaking and Ziva's voice. Ziva could hear her boss' words and they never sounded so terrible.

"Grab your gear and come to the Washington monument, we have a case."

tbc


	4. Abby: Crime scene

Abby: Crime scene

„What are we going to do?" Ziva asked.

"Uhm.. call in sick?" Abby suggested.

"After you just told Gibbs you'd be there?"

Abby bit her lip; yes she had said that it was normal for her to do what Gibbs asked. "Point taken. I guess I need to go to the crime scene and you stay here and pretend to be me, do some simple tests with colorful liquids and nobody will ask about it."

"What tests?" Ziva asked.

"Oh come on Ziva, did you never have a chemistry set when you were a child?" Abby asked thinking back to her childhood.

"No, I had a super soaker, meant for target practice. But I often ambushed my brother and splashed the water in very private places. Usually before he left the house" Ziva replied and grinned. Abby wondered how this grin would actually look on her face. Ziva rarely grinned this way.

But then Abby eyes grew wide something had popped into her mind as Ziva said that: "If there is a suspect at the crime scene… and I have to shoot…"

Ziva shook her head: "Don't worry, they rarely come back when we are there and if one is there... Leave the shooting to Tony he likes to be a show-off. And now tell me what tests I should do."

Abby handed her the "Abby's lab for dummies" book and left.

NCISNCIS

When she came to the crime scene the others were already there. The dead body sat on a chair, face towards the Washington monument. Ducky was just taking a closer look as she approached.

"He was shot in the back." Palmer said.

Tony looked over at Abby and she suddenly turned red and looked away. This was too much. How was she supposed to act around him? Ziva and Tony always seemed normal with each other, there was no sign for their relationship so this had to be possible, right?

Suddenly she heard Tony's camera click and looked up. He was taking some fun-pictures of McGee who was scratching his…

"Stop that!" Abby said taking the camera out of Tony's hands: "Do you have any idea how much time it takes me… I mean Abby… to divide those pictures from the actual crime scene photos?"

Tony looked a little hurt just like a little boy who just had lost his favorite toy.

"Jees, Zee come down…" he started.

"Tony! Ziva!" Gibbs barked: "You two go and look for evidence south-west of the monument. McGee, you with me. Ducky, Palmer hurry with the autopsy, send all the evidence to Abby."

**NCISNCIS**

Abby walked quietly next to Tony. Her eyes searching the ground for something unusual.

"… Ziva…. Hey…. Ziva…"

Abby felt that Tony grabbed her arm.

"Uhm… what?" she asked.

"You okay?"

"Yeah… I'm…" What would Ziva say? "I'm fine."

"Listen, if all this moving in together is too much for you, we can slow it down…" Tony started with an insecure smile on his face.

Oh no, he wanted to talk about this morning. Abby thought of an explanation that would please him. She didn't want ruin Zivas relationship.

"NO! No no no no, Tony. It's fine, really. I love living with you." Damn, Ziva would never say it that way.

"Then why did you run out when I was getting breakfast this morning?" Tony asked.

"I… I forgot something in my lab, I mean Abby's lab. I forgot something in Abby's lab." Abbys stuttered.

"Really? What's was so important that it could not wait until we finished breakfast?"

"A… A present! Yes, I bought a present for you, I wanted to give you this morning but I left it in Abby's lab and when I arrived there we started to talk and forgot about time and then Gibbs called."

"A present?" Tony grinned: "That's cute Zee. What is it?"

"That's a surprise." Abby said and made a mental note that she would have to tell Ziva to get a present for Tony.

Tony asked more about the present until Abby suggested they walked in different directions to collect evidence. He agreed.

Finally alone Abby sighed. This would be a really long day and if this body-change thing would not end until tonight she'd have to go home with Tony and maybe even… no she would pretend to have a headache… Did Ziva ever have a headache? And what if this never ended? If she'd be Ziva until end of time?

Before she could think about that any further, she saw something glittering beneath a bush. She pulled out a plastic bag and grabbed the thing. It was a gun. This was exciting, maybe this was the murder weapon. She placed it carefully into the bag and ran back to Gibbs. Tony was already back and she stormed over to them.

"Gibbs Gibbs Gibbs!" she shouted loud before she stopped. The looks on their faces told her – and she knew it herself- that this was a very Abby-like behavior. Ziva would never be this excited over the weapon and she certainly would never shout: Gibbs Gibbs Gibbs.

Yes, this day would be very long.

**Tbc**

**Thx for reading. Until next chapter :)**


	5. Ziva: Lab

**Ziva: lab**

Ziva threw the manual into a corner of Abby's lab. A few glass objects went with it. Then she turned back to the mass-spec. Everything had been fine. She had sat down with the manual and started to read. It was all simple and logical. She'd really thought she could handle it. Even the first evidence that came were easy to handle. Lifting fingerprints. Using the computer to search for matches. She had watched Abby do this so often that it was not a problem. But then it happened suddenly she had to use the mass-spec and it did not like to work for her. Ziva never knew how many little lights that thing had and that they could all blink at once. After an hour she lost her patience and started to kick that stupid thing.

"Die stupid machine DIE!" she screamed like she had done it to the copier so many years back.

Suddenly she was stopped and pulled away. "Abby stop." She heard McGee's concerned voice from behind.

She freed herself and turned towards him.

"What's the matter with you? What did Major Mass-Spec do to deserve such a treatment?" McGee asked.

It took a moment until Ziva remembered that Abby always handled this machine from hell like her own personal lover or whatever. "He…" she started not knowing what Abby would say: "He cannot follow orders."

McGee's eyebrows shot up and Ziva knew this was not the right thing to say. Okay once more: "He is… being bitchy. He won't analyze the evidence even though I followed the manual word by word and…." She stopped when she saw McGee's expression.

"Followed the manual? Abby are you sick?" he asked coming closer. He touched her forehead and Ziva had to resist to pull away and hit him. She did not like to be touched in this way. Only Tony was allowed to do that.

Ziva stared at him. McGee looked around and then back at her.

„Abby…?" he asked worried.

„ I'm fine." Ziva answered automatically and regretted it when she saw McGee's face cloud with more worry.

"Why are you not wearing your shoes?" Tim asked.

"Uhm… they are new and not that comfortable. I needed a break." Ziva said. Truth was that she was unable to walk with them after half an hour of stumbling; she had thrown them into a corner. Yes, she was able to walk in high heels but those were too much.

McGee looked over at the shoes: "You have those for over a year now…"

Why? Oh why did McGee know how old Abby's shoes were?

"Well, too much dancing last night."

"I thought you and Ziva stayed here. Abby are you sure you're ok?"

„Yes."

„Really? Because you are kicking Major Mass-Spec and there is no music. You pulled off your shoes and gave me two differed excuses for that and you seem tense and…"

Hell, she did a really bad job being Abby so far. But Ziva did not listen anymore. She tried to find a way to explain the very usual quietness in the lab.

"Well… the music… yeah I tried to go without it for some… oh Gibbs." She saw him entering her lab. He was her rescue or wasn't he? He placed a big container with caff-pow in front of her. Because she did not reach for it at once he looked at her.

Ziva took the drink and a first sip and almost spilled it over the Mass-Spec.

"Something wrong Abbs?" Gibbs asked.

Ziva forced herself to swallow and shook her head. "No everything is fine…"

"So…"

She just looked at him.

"What you got?"

Ziva looked around in panic. "Uhm… well… Nothing so far…. I tried to… I mean… I…."

The beep of the computer which was running the search for the fingerprint results interrupted her and she looked at it. "The prints you gave me belong to a Mark Halliwell. He has a criminal record for arson."

Gibbs nodded and waved McGee to follow him.

"Hey Gibbs… could you please send Ab… Ziva down here? I… need to ask her something…" Because Gibbs was looking at her in a strange way she added: "Girls stuff."

"I think something is wrong with her." She heard McGee whisper as the men left the lab.

Ziva looked helplessly to the machines and at the caff-pow. She felt tiered, maybe Abby's body needed that drink to run as it usually did but she did not want to take another sip it was far too sweet for her taste.

So she sat down on Abby's chair and waited. She was relieved when she heard steps and looked up. It shocked her to see Tony instead of Abby or Ziva or whatever.

"Tony…" she said.

"Abby." He said and handed her an evidence bag with a bottle in it: "I found this at the crime scene and would like you to check it for fingerprints and DNA. Did Ziva bring you the gun she found?"

Ziva looked at him for a second: "Yes, she did. Tony I already asked Gibbs to send her down… I really need to talk to her about something very important."

Tony nodded with a confused expression and left.

Ziva sank down onto the chair again. A part of her wanted to tell Tony what was happening and the other much bigger part wanted to keep silent for the rest of her life.

"Oh God, I look like hell." She heard her own voice say and literally jumped out of the chair.

"Don't sneak up to me like that!"

Abby grinned: "Why not? It's funny. I never could walk so silent."

"Well maybe your shoes are too heavy for that." Ziva answered and pointed to the shoes.

Abby simply grinned but became serious again: "Okay, you screamed for help?"

"Yes. I'm sorry Abby but your job is like hell. The Mass-Spec won't do what I request and the computer keeps beeping and blinking whenever I come near. And… Gibbs expects me to drink that." Ziva said pointing at the caff-pow.

"Oh great just what I need." Abby said reaching out for the blessed drink but Ziva pulled it away.

"You are not going to drink that with my body."

"Why not?" Abby asked surprised.

"You have no idea how I react to caffeine. Some coffee is alright but that is much to concentrated."

"Alright, alright. Let's see what the problem with Major Mass-Spec is." Abby said and walked over. "Ziva why does he have so many dents?" she asked shocked.

"I lost control." Ziva answered calmly and the way Abby turned back to her machine told her that she had managed to give Abby's face an ask-more-and-get-in-trouble look. She was kind of proud that she was able to do that even in another body. Although she did not like to use it on Abby, normally Tony was the target.

She was surprised because Abby only needed two seconds to fix the Mass-Spec.

"God, make this stop. I'm a really bad you." Ziva said.

Abby turned around: "I know what you mean. Oh and you need to buy Tony a present."

"Why? What have you done?"

"Oh nothing I just needed an excuse for running out of your apartment this morning so I told him I forgot a present for him."

"Oh great, I still have trouble to get something for his birthday and now I need an extra idea." Ziva cursed.

"You'll find something." Abby grinned.

Together they managed to examine most of the evidence. Well, Abby managed to do that and Gibbs, Tony and McGee gave them a really confused look when they entered the lab and saw a Ziva completely dressed in lab-clothes while Abby was just sitting on a chair cleaning and examining the gun they found carefully.

**tbc**


End file.
